18/44
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 44-هُنَالِكَ الْوَلَايَةُ لِلَّهِ الْحَقِّ هُوَ خَيْرٌ ثَوَابًا وَخَيْرٌ عُقْبًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 44-Hunâlikel velâyetu lillâhil hakk(hakkı), huve hayrun sevâben ve hayrun ukbâ(ukben). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. hunâlike : işte burada (orada) * 2. el velâyetu : velâyet, yardım, dostluk * 3. lillâhil hakkı (li allâhi el hakkı) : hak olan Allah'a aittir * 4. huve : o * 5. hayrun : hayırlıdır * 6. sevâben : sevap olarak, sevap açısından * 7. ve hayrun : ve hayırlıdır * 8. ukben : akıbet (sonuç) olarak, sonuç açısından Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 44-İşte bu makamda yardım ve nusret, ancak Allah'ındır ve ona itâat, hem mükâfat bakımından daha hayılıdır, hem son bakımından daha hayırlı. Ali Bulaç Meali * 44-İşte burada (bu durumda) velayet (yardımcılık, dostluk) hak olan Allah'a aittir. O, sevap bakımından hayırlı, sonuç bakımından hayırlıdır. Ahmet Varol Meali * 44-İşte burada velayet (dostluk, yardım) Hakk olan Allah'ındır. O'nun vereceği sevap da daha hayırlı, sonuç da daha hayırlıdır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 44-İşte burada kudret ve hakimiyet, varlığı gerçek olan Allah'ındır. Mükafatlandırma bakımından hayırlı olan da, sonuçlandırma yönünden hayırlı olan da O'dur. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 44-İşte bu durumda velayet (himaye ve koruyuculuk) yalnızca hak olan Allah’a mahsustur. O’nun mükâfatı da daha hayırlıdır, vereceği sonuç da daha hayırlıdır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 44-İşte burada yardım ve dostluk, Hak olan Allah'a mahsustur. Mükâfatı en iyi olan O, en güzel âkıbeti veren yine O'dur. Edip Yüksel Meali * 44-O an, velayet (güç ve egemenlik) tümüyle gerçek olan ALLAH'ındır. O, en iyi ödülü ve en iyi sonucu verendir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 44-İşte burada hakimiyet gerçekten Allah'ındır. O sevapça da daha hayırlıdır, sonuçça da daha hayırlıdır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 44-İşte burada velâyet elhak, Allahındır, o sevabca da hayır, ukbaca da hayırdır Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 44-Böyle bir vaziyette velâyet, ancak hak olan Allah'a mahsustur. O sevapca en hayırlıdır ve akibetce de en hayırlıdır. Muhammed Esed * 44-İşte bunun içindir ki, koruyucu, kayırıcı güç bütünüyle, tek ve gerçek Tanrı olan Allah'a aittir. Hak edilen karşılığı vermekte de, sonucun ne olacağını belirlemekte de en iyi olan O'dur. Suat Yıldırım * 44-Öyle bir yerde himaye ve yardım, sadece hak ve hakikatin ta kendisi olan Allah’a mahsustur. En iyi mükâfatı da, en güzel âkıbeti de veren O’dur. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 44-İşte o durumda velilik (koruyuculuk) yalnız hak olan Allah'a mahsustur. O'nun vereceği sevâp da daha hayırlıdır, sonuç da daha hayırlıdır. Şaban Piriş Meali * 44-İşte burada hakimiyet, şüphesiz Allah’ındır. En iyi mükafatı O verir. En iyi cezayı da O verir. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 44-Bundan da anlaşılıyor ki, velâyet, bütünüyle, gerçek tanrı olan Allah'ındır. Ödülün hayırlısını O verir; âkıbetin hayırlısını da O nasip eder. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 44-İşte böyle bir durumda, dostluk ve koruma, hak olan Allah'tandır. O, karşılık verme bakımından da hayırlıdır, iş sonuçlandırma bakımından da hayırlıdır. Yusuf Ali (English) * 44- There, the (only) protection comes from Allah, the True One. He is the Best to reward, and the Best to give success.(2385) M. Pickthall (English) * 44- In this case is protection only from Allah, the True. He is best for reward, and best for consequence. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 44- İşte burada yardım, yalnız hak olan Allah'a aittir. O'nun verdiği mükâfat da daha hayırlıdır, netice de daha hayırlıdır. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *37- Kendisiyle konuşmakta olan arkadaşı ona dedi ki: "Seni topraktan, sonra bir damla sudan yaratan, sonra da seni düzgün (eli ayağı tutan, gücü kuvveti yerinde) bir adam kılan (Allah) ı inkâr mı ettin?"(39) 38- "Fakat, O Allah benim Rabbimdir ve ben Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmam." 39- "Bağına girdiğin zaman, 'Maşallah, Allah'tan başka kuvvet yoktur'(40) demen gerekmez miydi? Eğer beni mal ve çocuk bakımından senden daha az (güçte) görüyorsan." 40- "Belki Rabbim senin bağından daha hayırlısını bana verir, (seninkinin) üstüne de gökten 'yakıp-yıkan bir afet' gönderir de kaygan bir toprak kesiliverir." 41- "Veya onun suyu dibe göçü verir de böylelikle onu arayıp-bulmaya kesinlikle güç yetiremezsin." 42- (Derken) Onun ürünleri (afetlerle) kuşatılıverdi. Artık o, uğrunda harcadıklarına karşı avuşlarını (esefle) evirip-çeviriyordu. O (bağın) çardakları yıkılmış durumdaydı, kendisi de şöyle diyordu: "Keşke Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmasaydım." 43- Allah'ın dışında ona yardım edecek bir topluluk yoktu, kendi kendine de yardım edemedi. 44- İşte burda (bu durumda) velayet (yardımcılık, dostluk) hak olan Allah'a aittir. O, sevap bakımından hayırlı, sonuç bakımından hayırlıdır. 45- Onlara, dünya hayatının örneğini ver; gökten indirdiğimiz suya benzer, onunla yeryüzünün bitkileri birbirine karıştı, böylece rüzgârların savurduğu çalı çırpı oluverdi. Allah, her şeyin üzerinde güç yetirendir.(41) AÇIKLAMA 39. Bu, Allah'ı "inkar" etmenin sadece Allah'ın varlığını kabul etmemekle sınırlı olmadığını, fakat gurur, kibir, kendini beğenmişlik ve ahireti inkarın da küfr olduğunu göstermektedir. Bu kişi Allah'ın varlığını inkar etmemesine, belki de "Şayet Rabbime döndürülürsem" ifadesi ile onun varlığına şehadet etmesine rağmen komşusu onu Allah'ı inkar etmekle suçlamaktadır. Çünkü zenginlik ve servetini Allah'ın bir lütfu olarak değil de kendi güç ve becerilerinin bir meyvesi olarak kabul eden, bu nimetlerin sonsuz olduğuna ve kimsenin bunları kendisinden alamayacağına inanan ve kendisini hiç kimseye karşı hesap vermekle sorumlu hissetmeyen bir kimse Allah'a inandığını söylese bile "Allah'ı inkar" etmektedir. Çünkü böyle bir kimse Allah'ı tek hakim, mabud ve malik değil de sadece bir varlık olarak kabul etmektedir. Gerçekte, Allah'a iman, sadece O'nun varlığını kabul etmeyi değil, aynı zamanda O'nu tek hakim, tek mabud ve tek hüküm koyucu olarak kabul etmeyi de gerektirir. 40. Yani, "Eğer biz bir şey yapmaya güç yetirebiliyorsak, bu, Allah'ın yardımı ve desteği iledir." 41. "Allah her şeye kadirdir": Hayat veren ve öldüren O'dur. Yükseltmek alçaltmak O'nun elindedir. Mevsimler O'nun emriyle değişir. Bu nedenle ey iman edenler; eğer bu gün bolluk içinde yaşıyorsanız, bu durumun sonsuza kadar süreceğini sanıp aldanmayın. Bir emriyle size tüm bunları lutfeden Allah, başka bir emriyle sahip olduklarınızın hepsini yok etmeye kadirdir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *44. İşte bunun içindir ki, koruyucu-kayırıcı güç bütünüyle, Tek ve Gerçek Tanrı olan Allah'a aittir. Hak edilen karşılığı vermekte de, sonucun ne olacağını belirlemekte de en iyi olan (48) O'dur. 48 - Lafzen, "sonuç olarak en iyi". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *44. Böyle bir vaziyette velayet, ancak hak olan Allah'a mahsustur. 0 sevapça en hayırlıdır ve âkibetce de en hayırlıdır. 44. (Böyle bir vaziyette) bu gibi şiddetli bir musibet hususunda (velayet) yardım, o felâketi bertaraf edecek kuvvet ve selâhiyet (ancak hak olan Allah'a mahsustur) ondan başka mahlûkat üzerinde böyle bir tasarrufa kimsenin kuvveti, selahiyeti yoktur. Cenab-ı Hak'kın mahlûkatı üzerindeki her tasarrufu ise sadece bir hikmet ve menfaat gereğidir. (0) Yüce Yaratıcı, mümin kulları için (sevapça en hayırlıdır) bir güzel amelden dolayı birçok sevaplar ihsan buyurur (ve âkîbetce de en hayırlıdır) iyi kullarını sonunda muvaffakiyete erdirir, en güzel bir sona nail eder, onları ebedî cennetlere kavuşturur. Binaenaleyh insan, böyle güzel bir sona kavuşmak için çalışmalıdır. Yalnız fanî bir dünya varlığına aldanıp durmamalıdır, gerçek geleceği düşünmelidir.